The Degasi and the Enterprise (On Hiatus)
by TrekkieStuff
Summary: What if Paul Torgal was a scientist for the Federation? and that when the Degasi crashes, the Enterprise is ordered to save him? but what was a normal rescue mission, turned out to be the fall of the Enterpise... Rated T to be sure, no pairing
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"We are in orbit of Tapeleus IV captain" "Thank you Wesely, I'll be in my Ready Room" "Data you have the bridge" We arrived at Tapeleus IV to attend the annual "Salon Ritual" by attending it, we are hoping to improve relations with the Tapeleans. While we waited for a hail I was going to read a good novel. Until Starfleet Command hailed me. "Priority Message From Admiral Saduro" "Show me" "Ah Captain Picard, old friend how has it been going?" "Good, good. Why did you contact me Admiral" "I am afraid we need to cancel your trip to Tapeleus. You have a new priority mission." "And what may that be" "a ship, the "_Degasi_" has vanished in a unexplored sector, close to the planet 4546B The _Degasi_ has an important business man onboard: Paul Torgal. It is your mission to rescue him and his son." "Why are they so important that we cancel a diplomatic mission?" "Paul Torgal is the main figure in wormhole sciences, without him the research is lost" "Alright I understand. We're on our way" "one more thing Picard, the sector they dissapeared in is close to the Neutral Zone, be cautious" "understood, Picard Out."

I stood up and walked back to the Bridge. There sure was a surprise on the officers faces when I got back so soon. "Okay change of plans" "Wesley break away from orbit and set course for "Planet 4546B" with a slight frown on his face he answered "Yes, sir" and we quickly went into warp. "May i ask why we are leaving?" Data asked. "Command put us on a new mission, i will brief you now" i activated the ship wide comm. "All senior command crew please report to the breefing-room now" and i and Data walked in. After a few minutes Worf came in first, and the rest dripped in after him. Riker started talking first "I guess this has something to so with us suddenly leaving for warp?" "Exactly, i just got a message form Admiral Saduro, we need to go to a unnamed and unexplored sector, close to the Romulan Neutral Zon- "Sir, that isn't really safe" "i understand Worf but orders are orders" "but why do we need to go to that sector?" Georgie exclaimed. "A few months ago, the ship the "_Degasi_" dissapeared in that sector close to planet 4546B. This is so important becuause that ship is owned by Paul Torgal, a leading scientist for the Federation. We are ordered to locate and potentially rescue Paul Torgal, his son, and the rest of the crew of the Degasi. Now Georgi, how long will it take to reach the sector?" A short silence occured as Geordi calculated "approximately 1 day sir" "okay, Data can you use the long range sensors to see if they are alive?" "Negative sir" "Well then we can only hope... go back to your stations" we all stood up and went to do out duties. Data, Worf, Riker and me went to the bridge. I sat comfy in my captains chair. And sat there for altleast an hour until i said: "I'm going to bed, goodnight everbody" i took the turbolift to my quarters and started reading the book i wanted to read when i was interrupted by the Admiral, after a while i feel asleep not knowing about the troubles that would hit the Enterprise the next day

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter! i hope you enjoyed it. Please comment about any errors you see and if you want to criticize, feel free too! i don't mind. I'll post new chapters when ever i can!**

**-TrekkieStuff**


	2. Strange Energy

Chapter 2: Strange Energy

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter!**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: My update schedule is kinda all over the place right now since i'm on vacation at the moment. So I'll write a chapter when I'm in the bus, and then upload it whenever i have WIFI!**

I got woken up by the voice of Data

"Sir, we have arrived at Planet 4546B. We have just activated the short-range sensors" i have always admired that Data needed no sleep at all, so with a tired voice i said: "Yes Data... i'm on my way" i slowly put on my red command suit and headed to the Bridge. When i got there everyone was looking at the sheer stunning beauty of the planet we just warped to. "Data do you pick up any signals? They could have set up a emergency beacon" Data pushed a few buttons on his screen. "Negative sir" "Well the-" "Sir! I am detecting a signal, but it's just static" a signal must have a origin! "Where is it coming from Data?" "A small island it appears to have a ba-" "Sir! There is a energy beam coming from the base!" "It could just be scan Mr. Wor-" but then that energy beam hit the Enterprise. You could hear the hull breaking and the power going down. After a split second of silence, panic errupted in the Enterpise's bridge. Junior officers fled to the Turbolifts, not knowing that the shafts were destroyed and that they launched themselves into space. "All hands abandon ship! All hands... abandon ship! But the the comms cut off. "Everyone to the escape pods! Almost the entire bridge was empty in a matter of seconds. I chose lifepod 15. And barley noticed that i was in the same pod as Wesley. When the pod launched i automatically looked up. And saw the Enterprise in flames. I didn't show it, but i was scared out of life. And then it exploded. Wesley was in tears. Then a panel shot loose and hit my head. Before i passed out, i could hear Wesley screaming. I dreamt of the Enterprise exploding over and over again. And everyone i loved dear dying before me.

Then i woke up.

**A/N: Was this a short chapter? I don't know what is classified as "short" I have got a few ideas for the next chapter. And a bunch of ideas for the Sunbeam moment (it will not be the Sunbeam) and yes! The Aurora will be replaced by the Enterprise. Also i want to ask you guys something: If the crew finds any voice recordings (hint hint) do you want me to type the entire Voice log, copied from the ILR PDA?**

**You guys decide it!**


	3. Wounds, lots of then

Chapter 3: Wounds, lots of them

**A/N: I couldn't wait to get to this chapter! The beginning is always the most fun! And another question for you guys: Do you want Picard and Wesley to be the only one left alive or not? That's a tad bit important for me. Because i need to know it before i write the next chapter. Also, in this universe Ryley Robbinson doesn't exist, and the crew needs to do what he had to do. This chapter is longer! Have fun!**

When i woke up from the endless loop of nightmares and dread. The first thing i saw was Wesley. "Thank God, you're not dead." "I don't think i am." I said sheepishly. And suddenly it hit me, the cruel pain. I had a huge gash in my head. And automatically my hand shot up, but Wesley grabbed it. "Touching will only make it worse." "How'd you know that?" "My Mother told me..." "Off course" until then i hadn't looked around in the small pod we where in. The first thing i spotted was a small grey box on the wall, it had catched my eye because it had a medical cross on it. I deactivated my restraints and started walking to it... no not walking, almost crawling, my legs didn't respond anymore. Wesley quickly came to my aid, and grabbed a small kit out of the box, he pulled bandage out of it and strapped it around my head, he also injected painkillers in my arm. "Thank you, Wesley." "No thanks." "Let's sleep for a bit". I could see Wesley was very tired, he had probably watched me the whole time i was out, that could have been hours. When Wesley was seated he immediately fell into sleep. While he was sleeping, i decided to explore the pod more. There was a big screen in front of me. Almost everything said "Failed" or "Offline" suddenly i heard a weird noice, almost the sound of an elephant. But i was to afraid to go outside yet. Beneath the screen was a red container, i opened it. Inside were 2 water bottles, 2 nutrient blocks and 2 flares. "We won't even make it a day with the suplies" i mumbled. To the right of the container was a damaged panel, and i saw

no way to fix it. Next to the panel was a what seemed to be a Fabricator, there was a small rectangular inlet in the middle, but I had no idea what to put in it. I silently walked past Wesley, making sure not to wake him up. There was a radio on the backside of the pod, but it was, just like the panel, broken. And then I noticed next to my chair, a small hatch. I pry it open with my nails without much struggle. In it was a small blue tablet, I picked it up and a loading screen appeared. "You have suffered, minor head trauma. This is considered a optimal outcome." I was quite happy when I heard the familiar voice of the Computer on the Enterprise. "This PDA has now been rebooted into emergency mode, with one directive: to keep you alive, on an alien world. Good luck. I guess this was my companion. I examined the PDA further. The first page had a bunch of slots in it, I guess it was to see what was in my pockets. The next page had a symbol of the lifepod, "I guess we can track where our lifepod is, very handy" the next page was a blank screen, it did say "Photo Manager" though, I guess you can take photos with it. The last page was the Databank. I decided that i don't have the time to read through all of it. Then I heard another sound. Almost the sound of a seagull, but different. I looked up to where the sound came from. It was a medium sized bird, on top of the hatch that lead outside. Looking at the hatch I took hold of the ladder, and climbed up. When I opened the hatch and the "seagull" flew away. I climbed up to the roof of the pod, and saw something terrifying. The Enterprise in all of it's glory, old glory that is. It was wrecked. It was quite sad to see it actually. I couldn't imagine how many people died in there. I shouldn't think about it. Then I looked at the water, I couldn't really see what was under the waves. But I swear I saw a bright orange light jumping out of the water, but I didn't know for sure. Then I looked behind me, to a sudden bird that hit me. The impact was so hard, that I fell in the water, i could see my life flash before my eyes...

**A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! But I will assure you the next chapter won't dissapoint you!**

**Again the question: do you guys want the rest of the crew to be alive too? If I don't know by tomorrow I will decide myself... I know! Deadlines! You guys don't get enough at school! Well see you next chapter!**

**-TrekkieStuff**


	4. Swimming with the Fishes

Chapter 4: Swimming with the Fishes

**A/N: Okay I know that I said that wasn't going to write for 13 days... but I discovered I had WIFI and I just couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy!**

**Important Info at the bottom**

I was screaming, ofcourse I was screaming. I was falling to my death who wouldn't scream in that situation? Wait, the fall isn't that long. I opened my eyes, I was in the water already! But, then how was I screaming? I had a mask on! The mask auto-deploys when you hit the water! I silently prayed to the Starfleet-Scientist who thought of _that_. But then I heard something. My hearing was coming back. The first thing I heard was: "Oxygen". I only had 10 seconds left! I quickly rushed to the surface; "5 Seconds" Almost there... "3 Seconds" I'm going to make it! "Oxygen reserves deple-" I breached the surface and inhaled a huge bash of air. In the time I was unconscious i drifted 200 Meters away from my pod! I used all my power to swim back, and by the time I got there I was exhausted. Wesley was still asleep. I sat in my chair, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. When I woke up, the seat in front of me was empty. But I heard footsteps above me, Wesley had climbed up. I couldn't imagine what he had felt when he saw the Enterprise like that, I decided to climb up myself. He didn't even notice me opening the hatch, his eyes where stuck on the same position on the Enterprise, it was the position of the Medbay. "Was your mother on duty when it happened?" "Yes" the Medbay was half-destroyed. "I'm sure she made it out" "It Doesn't matter now... you where wet when I woke up, did you go in?" "I was standing here, then a bird hit me and I fell in" Wesley quickly eyed the bird closed to us. I hadn't yet looked at the damage the bird did to my suit, I was surprised that the damage was nonexistent. "The suit regenerates itself!"** (A/N: This was a idea I got from a YouTube Roleplayer: SoulblazerRP, You guys should check him out, he has a awesome SN Roleplay)** "Those Starfleet-Scientists really thought of everything!" "I'm just happy they did" Wesley had now been distracted from thinking of his mother, and I didn't want to bring the subject up again. "have you looked at our supplies?" Wesley said with a grim face "Sadly, yes..." "we won't even last a day with that! Sir, I'm afraid we have to go in, and as gruesome as it is, hunt for fish. I think that fish will be our only means for survival on this planet." "Agreed, but I can't go in now, my head is still to wounded" "I say we wait another 2 days, let your head heal. And let's ration the food we do have" "Okay, I'm going back inside, are you coming with me?" "I think I am going to stay up here for a bit longer." And his eyes locked on to what used to be the Medbay. When I was inside I grabbed another Medkit and refreshed my bandage. When i sat down again I started thinking about Wesley, I was very concerned about him. He was still a kid, and it is possible he just lost his mother, the only parent he had left. That means that I am now his guardian. I set a mission for myself to care for him, and make sure he doesn't get hurt. I started falling asleep, barely noticing Wesley coming back in and, what was he doing? I couldn't make it out the last thing I heard was the bottom hatch opening, and the sound of water.

**0101001001001010111010100101**

**System check? Yes/No**

** Acces Group Communicator**

** Yes/No**

**Warper Beta 003:** _Beta Zone C6 Clear, Proceeding to Beta Zone C7_

**Warper Echo 02 2cnd in Command:**

_Subject: 008 has entered the water, should I engage?_

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader: **

_Is Subject 008 infected?_

**Warper Echo 02 2cnd in Command:** _Affirmative_

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Echo group gather around Subject 008_

**Warper Echo 03:**

_In position_

**Warper Echo 04:**

_Subject 008 in sight_

**Warper Echo 05:**

_Ready to strike_

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Engage_

**Activate Echo Group Strike Program?**

**Yes/No**

**010100101001010010100100100**

**A/N: did you enjoy that computery part? I did enjoy writing it! But what will happen to "Subject 008"? The next chapter will tell...**

**Announcements:**

**From now on all announcements about delays will be in the comment section of the chapter before the delayed one**

**I am planning to start a FNAF-HP Oneshot soon, depending on how it gets recieved I might continue it, which will change the update schedule for this story, you will find the schedule in my profile description!**


	5. Food and Errors

Chapter 5: Errors and Food

**A/N Hello guys! I wanted to pump out another chapter today so I hit my twice a week deadline! This chapter will be a bit shorter**

**Enjoy! **

**00010100010010100100101**

**System Check?**

**Yes/No**

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Attack in:_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

**Warper Maintenance System:**

_Warning: System Failure_

**ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR... **

**Complete System Shutdown?**

**Yes/No 《AUTOMATED》 ERRRRRRRRR**

**Powering Down...**

**Connection Lost... Restart?**

**《UNABLE》**

**System Lockout?**

**Yes/No 《AUTOMATED》**

**ETA System Restart:**

**10:00:00**

**09:99:99**

**09:99:98**

**09:99:97...**

**010010010010001001001010**

**Wesley's POV:**

While the Captain was asleep, I decided to go out hunting. I went out the bottom hatch, and fell amazed by the beauty of this planet. "Dont get distracted, hunt" it was weird saying that out loud. It was like I was an animal or something... but it was the the Captain's, and mine best chance to survive. I looked around and saw a small black fish with a big orange eye. I noticed it made a slight squeaking sound, so I decided to call it a "Peeper" I attempted to grab the Peeper, but it was _way_ to quick. I diverted my attention to a bright pink fish, this one was slow enough to grab. When I hold it in my hand it was quite squishy, I examined the pink "stuff" It looked like a bladder, so I called it "Bladderfish" then I swam back to the pod. The Captain was still asleep. I put my PDA in the fabricator and a menu popped up. I selected the category "Food" and but the Bladderfish on the Fabricator

"Researching..."

"The Bladderfish can be eaten, but provides low nutrients. The bladders can be used to make water." I needed the Captain to help me decide. So i woke him up. "Yes Wesley... what is it?" "So I catched this fish, a Bladderfish. And it can be eaten, but it's not that nutritious. And the bladder can be used to make water. So, shall we use the Bladderfish for food or water?" "I think we should use it for water" "me too, so water it is?" "Ye-s..." and he fell back asleep. I couldn't blame him though. I was tired myself too. I transferred the bladder into water and went sleeping as well.

**00101001001001001010100**

**ETA System Restart**

**00:00:03**

**00:00:02**

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

**System restarting.**..

**Alpha Group: Online**

**Beta Group: Online**

**Charlie Group: Online**

**Echo Group: Online**

**Delta Group: Online**

**Zeta Group: Unknown 《ERROR》**

**Restarting Communication Systems...**

**Restarting Visual Systems...**

**Restarting Weapon Systems...**

**Rebooting all Warpers...**

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Groups Report, Alpha Team check_

**Warper Beta 01 Group Leader:**

_Check_

**Warper Charlie 01 Group Leader:**

_Charlie Team Affirmative_

**Warper Echo 01 Group Leader: **

_Echo Team Check, Warper Echo 05 destroyed by Chrashfish Entity_

**Warper Delta 02 2cnd in Command:**

_Affirmative, Warper Delta 01 currently_ _offline_

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Echo Group, visual on Subject 008? _

**Warper Echo 01 Group Leader:**

_Negative, Alpha_

**Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:**

_Continue Normal Khaara Patrol_

**Closing Communication System...**

**Warper Zeta 01 Group Leader:**

_Affirmative... Alph-a--a_

_-R-R-Report:_

_Warper Zeta 02 2cnd in Command:_

_Offline_

_Warper Zeta 03:_

_Offline_

_Warper Zeta 04:_

_Offline_

_Warper Zeta 05:_

_Offline_

_Continuing Normal Khaara Patrol_

_Kill Khaa- Everything_

**0101000101000101010101010**

**A/N: PM me for suggestions!**


End file.
